


Destiel

by can_stones_be_stoned



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x18, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_stones_be_stoned/pseuds/can_stones_be_stoned
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Destiel

Well, well, well how the tables have turned.


End file.
